gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Jet
The Jet (more commonly referred to as the 747) is an airliner featured in Grand Theft Auto V. It is the first controllable wide-body aircraft in the HD Universe, and the second in the series after the AT-400 in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The Jet is only present in single player but not in Grand Theft Auto Online. It is used by multiple airlines and can be frequently found servicing and stationary in Los Santos International Airport. The jet also appeared in Grand Theft Auto IV, but it only serves as a scenery prop and isn't controllable in any way. Description Taking the appearance of a Boeing 747-400, it is the second largest controllable vehicle in the game, only smaller than the Cargo Plane. Unlike its predecessor, the AT-400, the jet bears the liveries of multiple airliners present in the HD Universe (see below). Although mostly based on the 747-400, the upper hump extends to the midsection of the frame, which is a feature of the succeeding 747-8. The aircraft doesn't have any functional doors and can be accessed by pressing (PlayStation 3) or (Xbox 360) standing anywhere under the plane, the player will then warp inside the aeroplane. This is possibly owing to the distance of the door from the ground, and the difficulty in creating proper animations, or the inconvenience of having to use airstairs just to enter the aeroplane. Performance Given the Jet is a commercial airliner, it might be no surprise that, even with its weight, it still remains as one of the fastest airplanes in the game. It's faster than all propeller powered planes, like the Cuban 800 or the Velum, and, in terms on speed, it can be considered on-par with the Shamal. While it is obviously heavier, and thus harder to maneuver than most small aircraft, its handling is surprisingly light and unrealistic for an airliner. In comparison to the aforementioned Cargo Plane or the Titan, other two large aircraft in the game, it feels lighter than both of them, being even able to easily make barrel rolls, its larger wings also make it one of the most stable planes in the game. However, it is impossible to glide the Jet - with all engines lost, it can only glide for about 1-2 lengths of the fuselage before it stalls. The Jet's fuselage is highly durable and can take a good number of shots before exploding. However, the engines are an Achilles' heel - they will explode (and in turn cause the entire aeroplane to explode) if they impact any objects with the slightest force, including any obstacles on the ground while taxiing (in fact, the jet is pretty much the only aircraft that can be destroyed by the player without leaving the ground). This vulnerability makes some of the Jets that spawn at the airport challenging to maneuver onto a runway for takeoff. A Jet can fly with one engine damaged for a reasonable distance (from the Grand Senora Desert to the Palomino Highlands) before all engines fail. On the other hand, due to its size, it's not the most convenient airplane for transporting the player around Los Santos. Given that Fort Zancudo is a heavily secure military base and that the McKenzie Field Hangar airstrip is obviously way too small for the plane to fit in, the plane can only be safely landed in Los Santos International. It is difficult, but not impossible, to land a Jet in Sandy Shores Airfield, and even in the latter it might be considerably challenging, since fences or large rocks might hit the engines and destroy or disable the plane. Decommissioned aircraft Two dismantled Jets, bearing older FlyUS and Air Herler liveries, can be found wrecked in the Thomson Scrapyard. A small part of both planes' fuselages are enterable, yet there isn't much to do inside since it is completely empty, not even having passenger seats. A small section of the fuselage of a Jet can be found in the Los Santos International Airport, propped up on some stands. Much like in real airports, it is a firefighter training aircraft, therefore having a blackened and burnt fuselage. It has no visible livery. Incidents and accidents A crashed Jet bearing the older FlyUS livery (the same as in the scrapyard) can be found in the bottom of the ocean near the Paleto Bay shore. It doesn't have many accumulated coral parts around it, which suggests the crash might have been recent and therefore not much before the game's events. It doesn't play any role in the main storyline, but three submarine parts for the Death at Sea side mission can be found in there. Another sunken Jet can also be found east of the Port of Los Santos and south of the Murrieta Oil Field. It is, unlike the previous one, filled with corals around the fuselage, doesn't have any recognizable liveries and has a few acquirable weapons surrounding it, hinting to a possible hijacking or smuggling operation. This theory is also reinforced by the fact that the cockpit window is full of bullet holes. Like the FlyUS sunken one, it also doesn't play any role in the main storyline, and three submarine parts for the Death at Sea side mission can also be found in there. Glitches After you land the Jet in either the Airport or an Airfield, get out of the Jet, then switch with another character and switch back to the character who you were controlling the Jet before switching, the Jet will now float in the air above the same place you parked it. This also happens when quick saving and reloading the file in a jet while stationary, except the character will be in the jet. Liveries Unlike previous airliners in the series, the Jet features four liveries belonging to different airlines: Jet-GTAV-AirHerler1.jpg|Air Herler Jet-GTAV-AdiosAirlines1.jpg|Adios Air Jet-GTAV-CaipiraAirways1.jpg|Caipira Airways Jet-GTAV-FlyUS1.jpg|FlyUS Locations Multiple Jets can be found and entered in Los Santos International Airport from the very beginning of the game: *Three frequently spawn around the main terminal. *Sometimes two orthers spawn in the south hangars. *Jets are seen taking off and landing on runways 12L and 12R respectively, sometimes simultaneously. Jets that land on runway 12R will taxi down the length of the runway, before turning to a stop near Hangar 1, on the southeast side of the airport. They can be hard to obtain though, since entering the airport gives the player a 3 star wanted level, and multiple police vehicles invading the tarmac might slow down and, if the engines are shot, potentially damage the Jet. On the other hand, the wanted level can be avoided if the player has purchased one of the hangars or if playing as Trevor, making it much easier to obtain the plane without any trouble. The Jet can also be obtained by the player if he/she didn't purchase the hangar yet, it requires moderated skills for the player to obtain one with police attention, since you will need to enter the plane without the police noticing you entering the plane, then you can leave the airport with the plane freely. Flying Jets could be taken over if the player lands a helicopter on top of it . Trivia * This is the first time that a wide-body airliner has been controllable in the series. The first controllable airliner in the series is based on a narrow-body airliner. * Multiple 747-based planes are found in GTA IV's Francis International Airport bearing FlyUS liveries, but none of them are pilotable. They can be seen taxiing, parked in the terminals and flying around Liberty City, but never taking off or landing. * The engines of the Jet do not match the type used on the real 747-400. * Its lack of an entering animation, the unrealistic handling and its rather simplistic name suggest that the Jet might not have been planned to be pilotable at first and only added later in development. Alternatively, it may have been added in as an Easter Egg. * The windows on the plane light up at night. They turn off realistically a few seconds after a pilot exits, as the engines spool down. * The Jet has three sets of taxi lights - one is mounted on the front landing gear, and the other two are mounted near the wing roots. * The Jet can't be stored in any hangar. Yet, this really isn't necessary, taking in account how there are so many parked around the airport ground, where Michael and Franklin's hangars are located. * The 747 is one of the most prominent aircraft which can be seen in LSIA and along with the Shamal and Luxor, it can be seen taking off and landing at the airport. However, usage of the 747 has declined in recent years due to airlines shifting focus to more economically viable aircraft, and has declined as such as to prompt Boeing to develop a future replacement. This means that it would have made more sense for the Twinjet found in the airport to be pilotable. * The Jet appears to based specifically on the best-selling 400 variant of the 747 series. Some differences not seen on the actual 747-400 include the less angular windscreen and the chrome rims on the engine cowlings. * Despite having 4 engines, only two of them actually receive damage. The outermost engine on the starboard, for example, will not show signs of damage if shot - rather, the innermost engine will start smoking. Owing to game mechanics, one engine will start smoking after the complete failure of the other engine on the opposite side. ** Attacking one of the engines of a Jet (or any other plane) that is piloted by an NPC (like the ones that periodically fly in and out of the airport) will result in a three star wanted level. This could be because the attack on a plane could be interpreted as an act of terrorism, despite the pilots or passengers not really being affiliated with law enforcement. * Jets parked by NPCs will sometimes disappear off-screen and will reappear when the player leaves the area, either taking off, taxiing or landing, even when Jets are landed by the player, they can disappear off-screen, and re-spawn in the airport. * The Jet, along with the Cargo Plane and the Train, are not listed in the BradyGames guide, strengthening the theory that the Jet might have been added as a late. The absence of the ability to control jets in GTA Online also adds as evidence. * When you crash the Jet into the ocean (if your lung capacity is good), once you begin to lose health after the plane is going deeper into the water, and you exit the plane, you will spawn to the nearest land. * If you hit a Jet piloted by a NPC with another plane, the Jet will go out of control and not move anywhere else and after that, the player can freely take the Jet. * In Legal Trouble, the turbulence from a Jet's engine realistically cause police vehicles to flip over. This mechanic is not seen in normal gameplay. * The Jet's engine sound are very loud that drown out the radio sound and even loud for the player who volumes up. This can be avoided by switching to first-person view, which muffles some of the engine noise, and making the sound off in the option. **This makes the Jet's engine sound is the loudest engine sound in the series. * The Jet is arguably the worst plane for escaping a high wanted level, because once in the air, if enemy Police Mavericks stray too close to the aircraft, they will ram it and explode, often destroying the Jet in the process. The plane's lack of agility can make it difficult to evade these attacks. *Every jet that spawns, regardless of the airline, shares the same registration (LS-RGK21081). The registration doesn't even match the real American aircraft registration pattern. * Although it has no manufacturer in game, it could possibly be manufactured by Western Company, the in-game counterpart of Boeing. * Despite its huge size, it can seat only two persons, a pilot and a passenger. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:FlyUS Vehicles Gallery Jet.jpg|The Jet on Rockstar Social Club. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:FlyUS Vehicles